


The K/DA Lifestyle

by ThePhenomenalSecond



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Futanari Akali, Possibly a one-shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhenomenalSecond/pseuds/ThePhenomenalSecond
Summary: A regular morning in the life of K/DA rapper Akali consists of a few things:1. Eating breakfast (the most important meal of the day).2. Watching Star Guardians (she'll punch you if you call it cheesy)3. Sex. Usually, right in front of the people not participating in it.





	The K/DA Lifestyle

**Author's Note:**

> This could just be a one-shot, but if enough people ask for more, I'll make a full story out of this detailing Akali's deepening relationship with the other members of K/DA. All in all, just a cheesy K/DA smut fic.

 

If there was one thing no one could deny about the K/DA girls, it was that they were close. One might even say they were _very_ close. As far as friends could go, they had such an insane amount of closeness with each other that often times they participated in activities like:

  1. The four of them showering at the same time in very small showers. (To save time and money, of course)
  2. The four of them participating in long walks on the beach, spectating the beautiful sunset.



And the activity that was currently ongoing, which was:

  1. Akali roughly fucking Evelynn on a couch in front of Ahri and Kai’Sa as they watched reruns of _Star Guardians_.



“What’s the deal with that jinx chick?” Kai’Sa asked Ahri as she ate her unspecified cereal, who was absentmindedly texting someone. “I mean, how does anyone put up with her? She’s such a bitch.”  

“I don’t know.” Ahri replied with a blank expression. To be fair to her, that same blank expression had been practiced extensively for the purpose of making young boys and girls who confused “lacking in personality” with “cool” fall in love with her, so at this stage she couldn’t even control it. It was as automatic as buzzing is for flies. Or as automatic as screaming in pleasure was for Evelynn.

“MAKE ME FEEL!” Evelynn moaned out as Akali pumped into her.

“I can make this fast or really fast, the choice is yours.” Akali half-whispered into Evelynn’s ear as she continued her stroke.

“Hey Ahri," Kai'Sa continued, "doesn't that girl look like you? Also," she turned to the pair of humping bodies. "That’s fast?” Kai’Sa smirked at them, briefly taking her eyes off the TV show. “You’ve been moving like an old man for about thirty minutes now.”

“Shut up.” Akali muttered. “OH, it’s coming!” Her expression changed as her pace got quicker.  

“Like we practiced!” Kai’Sa put her cereal aside, tapping Ahri on the shoulder a few times to direct her attention to the act in front of them.

Akali humped once.

“ _We got it all in our hands now,”_ Ahri and Kai’Sa sang together.

Akali pumped twice.

“ _Can you handle what we’re all about?”_

Akali whined as she felt herself getting ever closer.

“ _We’re so tough, not scared to show you up, can you feel the rush now?”_

“AIN’T NOBODY BRINGING US- AGH” Akali cried as she, as she called it, “filled Evelynn up with her Ionia”. She’s never told anyone what that means.

“Ey!” Ahri clapped apathetically and Kai’Sa cheered.

A close-knit group indeed.

From the day that Evelynn and Ahri first signed Akali, there had been a simmering tension between the lead singer #2 and the rapper. It had felt like every room they shared heated up. A few sly grins from Evelynn, a few confident eyebrow raises from Akali, and suddenly they were in a hotel room staring at each other topless.

_“What is it?” Evelynn asked with a hint of concern in her voice, but her half-lidded eyes let no lust go as her gaze wandered over Akali’s toned abs._

_“I have to tell you something first.” Akali appeared unusually nervous. If this was enough to make_ her _uncomfortable, it had to be serious. “Or rather, show you.”_

_“Don’t be shy.” Evelynn replied with a husky tone. “I’m sure it’s not that bad.”_

_“Well, I’ll let you be the judge of that.” Suddenly, Akali was pulling her pants down, along with her panties. Evelynn held a hand up to her plump lips and was about to make a quip when she saw the object of Akali’s nerves. Between her legs was a five-inch (probably seven or even eight when erect) long dick._

_“Oh my…” To Akali’s welcome surprise, Evelynn smiled. “Are you a man? Or trans? That doesn’t bother me.”_

_“No, the surprise isn’t over.” Akali lifted her shaft, revealing a small pussy underneath two small testicles and her cock. Evelynn’s eyes widened. “Apparently it’s an extremely rare condition. I’m what they call, a ‘futanari’. But I still see myself as a woman.”_

_Evelynn took this moment to lean forwards, placing her hands on Akali’s shoulders._

_“Dear, you’re all the woman I need and more.”_

Ever since then, Evelynn and Akali had made a healthy habit of fucking like rabbits. At first, it was in secret. They imagined that if they were to be caught by their friends, that would simply make things awkward. Not to mention that if they were to be too _friendly_ in front of them, Akali could get a hard-on and be outed to the other two.

Supposedly, she planned on telling them, but she wanted to do it at her own pace, when her relationship with the other girls was strong enough. Life had other plans.

_“Let’s find your spot love.” Evelynn cooed into Akali’s ear as she reached down and started rubbing her schlong._

_They were back in the hotel (another hotel, not the one they had first fucked in but, a general hotel. To be honest, after so much travelling every hotel was just “the hotel” now) making good use of the time that Ahri and Kai’Sa had apparently gone to eat somewhere._

_“Stop teasing me!” Akali whined as she felt a short pang of pain from Evelynn pinching her shaft briefly._

_“Harder? Okay.”_

_As Evelynn began a proper handjob, a smooth jazz song played from the expensive speakers in the living room they were in. Sure, they could simply do this at the bed, where a normal couple would do this, but they were not normal. They were pop stars. So, they chose to do it right where the group would later be sitting for breakfast the next day._

_What they didn’t anticipate was how early Ahri and Kai’Sa returned._

_They couldn’t hear the lock turn on the hotel room’s door over the music. One second, Akali had her eyes closed in wondrous bliss, the next, she opened them ready to complain over the lack of movement in Evelynn’s hand._

_Instead, her jaw dropped when she saw Ahri gaping at them with some Chinese takeout in her hands. Kai’Sa was behind her, mimicking the expression of lead singer #1._

_“You two are a thing?” Ahri asked._

_“You have a dick?” Kai’Sa asked._

_Akali was at a loss as to which question she should answer first. Luckily, Evelynn was far quicker._

_“Yes and yes. Would you like a turn after I’m done?” She held Akali’s dick up like it was a piece of cake to be shared._

_Kai’Sa stuttered, but Ahri ceased her surprised expression and simply put the Chinese food on a counter nearby._

_“Just clean up afterwards.” Ahri instructed._

_“Yes ma’am.” As if to signify the end of the conversation, Evelynn thrust her tongue into Akali’s mouth right then and there._

“Ohhh I love starting my day like that.” Evelynn purred as Akali pulled her member out of her. A bit of cum dripped onto the carpet below.

“Lucky.” Kai’Sa muttered.

“Not like you couldn’t have your share if you wanted it.” Evelynn replied. Kai’Sa blushed furiously.

“I didn’t mean like, her, lucky you have her, I mean, like, lucky you’re fucking in general. I haven’t had sex in weeks.”

“How tragic.” Ahri replied, her eyes never leaving her phone.

“Who are you texting so much this early? Is it that streamer girl? What’s her name again? Devoh? Dahva?” Akali asked.

“No, it’s not her. It’s just Sona.” She said. Akali scratched her scalp, the group hadn’t heard from the up and coming DJ in a while.

“What does she want?” Akali asked as she pulled up her _Star Guardians_ pajamas. It was a kid’s show, but anyone who reminded Akali of that was soon to catch a punch to the face so no one did.

“She’s just asking what hotel we’re staying at for the gig in Seoul. She wants to meet up.”

“Been a while since we’ve seen her, which one does she want?”

The conversation proceeded in quite a mundane fashion. All the while though, Akali’s eyes never left Ahri’s plump thighs. She was wearing shorts that just _barely_ covered her privates and a tanktop with some weird bunny symbol on it. Now, granted, Evelynn was far thicker, none would argue that, but Ahri’s skin had a sort of elegance to it like it were made with milk and massaged every day (which it was. The latter, that is) that made Akali just want to run her hands all over her.

She swallowed, allowing her eyes to drift up for a moment. This was a mistake, as what she found was that Ahri had caught her red-handed in her staring, giving the spiky-haired girl a knowing smirk.

This was the problem. As far as Akali knew, she was in a relationship with Evelynn. Monogamous? Probably, since she hadn’t seen or heard of Evelynn sleeping with anyone else. Okay. So, how does she sleep with Ahri and Kai’Sa without pissing off Evelynn and without doing it behind her back? How does she get a taste of _those damn thighs_ without being a scumbag?

A dilemma for the ages.


End file.
